1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tennis and, in particular, to tennis courts. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing tennis balls.
2. Background
Tennis is a sport usually played between two players or two teams of two players. A tennis ball is hit by rackets, used by the players, over a net on a court. During game play and practice, a player may not be able to hit the tennis ball to a desired location. In some cases, the tennis ball may hit the net rather than going over the net. In these situations, the tennis ball may roll on the court after hitting the net.
During practice, the number of balls that may hit a net may be such that a player may be unable to concentrate on the practice because of the attention that needs to be given to the balls on the court in order to avoid injuries. As a result, the practice or game play may need to be temporarily halted to remove the tennis balls from the court. Otherwise, a player may be distracted from properly hitting the ball when looking for balls on the court, or a player may injure themselves if they step on a ball inadvertently.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.